


Half A Lemon

by chromicAcid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromicAcid/pseuds/chromicAcid
Summary: Alpha forgets to check which bottles have and haven't been opened before pouring themself a drink. Written for the prompt "Tampering with Food / Drink" by Bad Things Happen Bingo.





	Half A Lemon

Something was wrong. The table and the door seemed to blur and become a singular grey mass. The walls moved inwards as the empty shot glass and unfinished bottle of whiskey became unclear blobs somewhere on that grey shape. From the corners of their vision, darkness crept in, until the lit room seemed to be plunged into a darkness uncharacteristic of an early summer evening. The soft yet busy ambiance of people walking down corridors, of doors being opened and shut, of idle conversations, seemed to become more distant as it was drowned out by deafening silence. Alpha attempted to stand and reach out, only feeling some resistance as their outstretched arm collided with something heavy and rectangular.

_Emma?_

_What is it?_

_I'm scared._

* * *

Elways saw, through the keyhole, a most concerning sight. His subordinate was limp, collapsed upon their desk. Papers had spilled onto the floor, the pencil pot knocked over, its contents on the ground. He knocked on the door. They did not stir. He reached into his pocket, producing key 404, and unlocked the door.

They were out cold. Their face was hidden, but a pool of coloured liquid originating from their mouth stood on the desk. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be from the bottle on the table, which told Elways that it had worked.

He crouched down, gathering the loose stationary on the floor and re-confining it to the pencil pot, then proceeded to collect the papers underfoot and put them in an orderly stack on the desk. He also took the miraculously unspilled bottle and put it into the trash can in the corner by the door. The shot glass was easily put away, as all Elways has to do was input a familiar code to the small vault and place it somewhere inside.

Carefully, Elways pulled the chair Alpha sat on from under the desk, and put an arm in front of them in order to prevent them falling. Considering how light they were, even as Elways picked them up and walked out of room 404, it was no surprise that they had fallen asleep so soon. They were placed down as cautiously as they had been lifted up, while Elways locked the door behind him. Everyone had gone home for today, which meant that carrying Alpha out of the building unnoticed was relatively easy. He opened the trunk of his car, loaded it up with Alpha, then shut it and drove off.

The journey was smooth and unremarkable, a gentle cruise of perhaps twenty and five minutes through the city towards a familiar apartment block. With nobody around to see, Elways was able to exit his car, retrieve the sleeping lawyer from the trunk, and make the journey to their abode. Up the endless flights of stairs he went - Alpha in hand - until he was able to stop at the landing of what was unmistakably their apartment. He was able to fish out the correct key, and was able to enter and close the door behind him before Beta flew out. While he had no particular liking towards Beta, Beta was essential for Alpha's performance in court, so Elways tolerated the bird.

Beta recoiled immediately upon seeing Elways, shrieking loud from his perch on the counter.

"Oh hush, you blasted creature. I'm not going to hurt you this time, because your Alpha here needs you tomorrow. However," Elways placed Alpha gently upon the couch, "I don't think they are in a fit state to feed you. I do suppose that, since I am responsible for their current state, I should be the one to feed you."

Beta stopped, then seemed to consider the implications of what Elways was saying. He neared the bird on the counter, opening the fridge and looking at what was inside. "Alpha often tells me how smart you are. Would you mind telling me what you want to eat?"

"Ca-rut! And apple!"

Elways picked up an apple and began to peel it with one of the smaller kitchen knives. "Fair enough, but, a-rutt? What's an a-rutt?"

"Sharp. Orange. Ca-rut!"

"Oh. Carrot. Sure, you can have some of that too."

He halved the apple, then quartered it, picking out the seeds with the point of the knife. The remaining chunks were cut into fair slices and left on a cutting board. Beta was apprehensive at first, considering that Elways had a knife in one hand, but still moved towards the cutting board. Beta grabbed one of the slices with an outstretched foot, then leaned over to eat it.

Elways returned to the fridge at the end of the counter, finding on the most verdant shelf a carrot small enough, shutting the fridge door and bringing it over to the counter. He thought, while peeling the vegetable, that Alpha would likely remain tired for hours, as he had clearly overestimated their weight. An overdose was unlikely, however it was probable that they would be under Elways' influence for longer than he had intended. No matter, they were sure to wake before the work day tomorrow began.

"You know, I think you're a pretty tricksy thing. All this sugar isn't good for you. I highly doubt our Alpha feeds you such things regularly."

Beta shot Elways an incredulous look, having finished the dismembered apple in the time it took for him to retrieve and peel the carrot.

"I understand, though. You're needed in the court tomorrow; there is little harm in you being content."

Small pieces of carrot, separated by the modest blade, fell to the counter top. Once the majority of the vegetable had been converted into parts of a similar size, Elways set down the knife and carrot end. He walked around the counter and over to the sofa, where Alpha still lay unresponsive. A hand snaked under their legs, and with another under their back Elways could easily lift them again. He noticed that the door to the bedroom was open, which was remarkably convenient. He walked through the doorway, using his foot to push the door shut, and elbowed the lights on.

_A double bed. How convenient._

Alpha was placed gently upon their bed. With unoccupied hands, Elways could move the curtains to obscure the window, ensuring that there would be no potential witnesses nor onlookers. He did intend for this to be between him and Alpha, which meant that any other eyes involved, even if accidental, was unacceptable.

He held his breath, and listened. A faint breathing and slow heaving of the chest told Elways that Alpha was still asleep. It never hurt to check, since there would have to be a major change of plans if Alpha awoke.

His voice was soft. "I cannot believe it has been seven years. I don't think you even remember what you used to be like back then." He leaned over them, running a thumb ever-so-lightly over their cheek. "You were filled with fire once. I suspect it was your parents, they were much too distant. It seems to me that spark of confidence in you faded, thanks to them.

"Not entirely, though. Occasionally," Elways grinned, "it surfaces, and I can see it in your eyes. I'll admit, it makes me a little scared. It's a fear ingrained into us Elwayses, you know. I'm not here to talk about what you did to my father, though."

His hand, resting gently upon the side of their face, ran down and the index finger caught upon the collar of their shirt.

"I'm here for us."


End file.
